


Time Is (Not) On My Side

by mira (stellamira)



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: Jensen and Jared have really bad timing.





	Time Is (Not) On My Side

One month before Supernatural ended was about the worst time to start something – Jensen knew it, and he strongly suspected Jared knew it, too. Nevertheless it didn't stop them from having their tongues in each other's mouths, kissing as if their lives depended on it. Or Jensen from trying to fumble his hand down Jared's pants.

Jared jerked back as if Jensen had bitten him. Which Jensen had admittedly thought about, but he hadn't done it.

"What?"

Jared wiped his mouth. "Don't you think this is going a bit, uh... fast?"

Jensen stared at him, fingers still wedged behind Jared's belt buckle. There was a bottle of Tequila on the coffee table, but it was nearly untouched, so they couldn't blame the alcohol for what they were doing. If Jensen had been pressed to say why this, why now, the answer probably would've been that he'd suddenly felt like it. "Like we've got much time left to waste it?"

"Good point," Jared agreed and leaned in again.

***

Limping to set the next morning Jensen knew why they'd never done this before. An almost empty tube of lube was not enough when the dick involved was Jared's.

"I'm sorry?" Jared, walking beside him, offered.

"Shut up, I wanted it," Jensen said, and then, just because he could, and even though it wasn't really true, he bent his head close to Jared's ear. "I can still feel you in me, you know."

Jensen watched with satisfaction as Jared's face flushed and he nearly tripped over his feet. One of the PAs going the other way curiously asked what was up and Jensen looked innocent while Jared stammered out a lame excuse.

"I hate you," Jared said.

"You love me," Jensen replied automatically, then wondered if that was still an appropriate, platonic thing to say after you'd slept with each other.

***

They fucked around almost every night. Then, since it turned out that that wasn't enough and making out didn't really do it, just kept giving Dean inappropriate hard-ons, they started doing it on set, too. Not obviously, of course – after six years nobody ever spared a glance anymore when they vanished into the same trailer, and Jared _always_ muffled his noises in Jensen's neck. But more than once Jensen forgot his lines because he remembered that the hand on his arm that Sam used to pull himself in front of Dean and protect him from the evil tennis ball on a stick had jerked Jensen off not ten minutes ago. Jared hadn't even let him lick the come all the way off before they had gone back outside.

Jensen got him back that night with the handcuffs he'd begged off the props department for "sentimental reasons". After all Dean had spent some time in them at least once every season.

Jared called him every foul name under the sun – and possibly a few more – before Jensen took them back off.

***

It was the third week when Jared asked. They were lying in Jensen's bed surrounded by half-packed boxes. The sheets were starting to smell, but Jensen didn't feel like doing laundry anymore. Even gone soft he still felt the phantom squeezing of Jared's ass around his dick.

Jared rolled over on his side. "So what are you going to do after?"

Jensen shrugged. "Dunno. Nothing lined up right now. Why?"

Jared traced invisible patterns on the sheets with his fingertips and didn't look at Jensen. "You could stay with me for a couple ‘o days. I mean, if you wanted to."

"We tried the roommates thing before, remember?" Jensen argued. They had, just after Jared had bought his house in Vancouver. "You threatened to kill me if you found my dirty socks in the hallway one more time. Even though it was your two mutts who dragged them there."

"I didn't mean as –" Jared began, then shook his head. "Y'know, never mind."

 _No, I really do mind_ , Jensen wanted to say but a minute later Jared's mouth was firmly attached to his neck, and it was hard to think after that.

***

If anything their fucking became even more frantic – and more dangerous. Jared shoved Jensen against the back of the couch so hard that Jensen tumbled down on the other side with a yelp; Jared banged his knee against a chair when he moved down to suck Jensen off too fast and limped for the rest of the day.

By the fourth day Jensen claimed that his dick was sore and attempted to shut the door in Jared's face. Jared stuck his foot in the door, arguing that _his_ dick very much wasn't, and making out and a handjob would be okay with him, thank you very much. Jensen didn't really have a comeback to that.

So Jared ended up snoring deeply, relaxed and spread out over most of the bed and half of Jensen, while Jensen was awake, horny and frustrated, unwilling to admit – even to himself – that his cock was just fine and wanted to come, too.

***

Maybe in the middle of getting a blowjob wasn't the best time to bring it up, but if the last couple of weeks had proven something, it was that Jensen had bad timing anyway.

"Why are you doing this?"

Jared pulled off with a slick pop. "Well, you said, ‘Oh, blow me!', and I thought you wouldn't mind if I took you literally."

"Jared, c'mon."

Jared sighed and stood up, leaving Jensen's wet cock sticking out of his pants rather ridiculously. "What do you want me to say, Jensen? That I'm making memories? Or that I'm trying to get you to pull your head out of your ass and say what you want? Because I am, but no memory will ever be enough, and I'm not sure you even _know_ what you want."

Jensen said nothing, fiddling with his belt loops.

The mood had already dropped even before Jared said, "Y'know, I should go", and looked around where his sweater had landed.

"Jared –" Jensen made a feeble attempt at stuffing himself back into his pants and stumbling after him.

At the door Jared turned around and kissed Jensen once on the mouth. "See you tomorrow," he said, and it felt weirdly like goodbye.

***

The last few days of filming were hell on earth – and not only because that was what Sam and Dean were dealing with. Jared walked around with a face like one of his dogs had bitten him somewhere private and painful. He wouldn't look Jensen in the eye if there wasn't a camera rolling and he hardly spoke two words to him.

The crew kept shooting each other meaningful glances; Jensen got so fed up with being stared at that he yelled at some of them. He didn't care if they thought he'd become a prissy bitch now; Jared was the one who'd landed another gig in Vancouver and might see them again, Jensen was going back to L.A. in a week.

Still, half the time when he saw Jared stomping around set, sulking, Jensen got the urge to go over and ask him what was up before he remembered it was _Jensen_ who was up. Then he wanted to apologize but he didn't know what for, so he didn't.

***

The night before the last day on set Jensen shot out of bed when a key was turned in the front door lock. Ever since someone had tried to break into his L.A. house – twice – he'd developed a fine sense of hearing for that kind of noise. Unfortunately he wasn't fully awake right away so he stumbled into the hallway with nothing resembling a weapon – he doubted his awful case of bedhair would be enough to scare someone off – when the door opened.

"Hey," Jared said, slightly sheepish, dangling a set of keys from his fingers before he dropped them on a desk beside the door. "Still got your..."

"Um," Jensen said, coming closer wearily.

Jared stepped inside and closed the door behind himself. "Look," he began, setting cold hands on Jensen's sleep-warm waist, tugging him a little closer. Jensen didn't even think about pushing him off. "I just... Let me have this? Once? Just let me have this. Please."

Jensen put a hand on the back of Jared's neck, pulling their foreheads slowly together. "Okay," he breathed.

***

They made love. Usually Jensen avoided such mushy terms when there was harsh moaning and biting and dicks in asses, but there were no other words for what Jared did to him.

They kissed the whole way back to Jensen's bed, Jared taking off his jacket and kicking off his shoes. In the doorway to the bedroom Jared turned him around and pressed them together back to front, kissing Jensen's neck.

"Did you miss me at all?" Jared whispered. The air was cold on Jensen's nipples when Jared pulled his shirt off. "Did you lie here and think of me while you touched yourself?"

Jensen closed his eyes. "Fuck, Jay, you know I did."

"Good." Jared jerked them even closer, letting Jensen feel the weight of his erection through their clothes. He pushed one hand down the front of Jensen's boxers, taking hold of Jensen's cock and squeezing firmly. "I'm going to take my clothes off in a minute, and then I want you spread out on the bed. I'm gonna touch you all over till you're moaning my name, begging me to fuck you. I'm gonna count the freckles on your shoulderblade and how many thrusts against the mattress it takes you to come."

Jesus. Somewhere, or from someone – not from Jensen – Jared had obviously picked up a dirty mouth in the last few weeks. Not that Jensen minded.

***

Jared kept his promises – or maybe they'd been threats. By the time Jensen was lying on his side, waiting for Jared to push inside him, every inch of his body had been touched, petted, or kissed. There was a trail of hot, tingling places down his spine where Jared had set his teeth, and Jensen was down one wet spot already.

"Fuck, c'mon," Jensen muttered. He didn't understand why it suddenly took Jared five minutes to slide a single condom on.

"Yeah, yeah," Jared said, bending Jensen's leg, and then he was there, filling Jensen slowly in one long thrust. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut. "Too much at once?" Jared asked, stroking Jensen's side gently.

Jensen shook his head. "Move."

It was fascinating how fast he'd gotten used to Jared's cock stretching him wide – or the other way around, really – to the point where it didn't even hurt anymore, just felt like another way of Jared fitting around him.

Jared was thrusting steadily into him now, unerringly hitting all the right angles to make Jensen go out of his mind with pleasure. He knew even before Jared put a hand on his cock that he wouldn't last long, and then it was just a matter of letting Jared stroke the orgasm out of him, overwhelming in its intensity.

Jensen shoved his face into the pillow, feeling Jared roll over and cover him, pounding into him three, four more times until he came, too.

Jensen panted into his pillow. He couldn't remember having been so exhausted after sex ever and at the same time so high on adrenalin that he half expected to be awake for the rest of the night.

He was asleep before Jared had even pulled out of him.

***

In the morning Jensen peeled himself out of Jared's arms, took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed, made coffee, and when he came back Jared still hadn't even twitched. Jensen poked him with a toe.

Jared's hands grappled at the sheets – for him, Jensen realized – before Jared's eyes opened on a frown. "What ya doin'?

"Get up, we got work to do," Jensen replied, and then added, as casually as he could, "You win."

Jared raised his eyebrows. "What, we had a contest or something? What's the prize?"

"Me."

"Jen –"

"I wanna try the roommates thing again," Jensen blurted.

"I didn't mean –"

"I know. I just... I need to move out of here, but I don't... I mean, our timing sucks, but I think, maybe, we got something here, and I don't want to go back to L.A. and always think, well, what if..."

Jared sat up in bed. His hair was sticking up everywhere. "And you realize this just now after I fuck your brains out?"

Jensen did his best not to look as embarrassed as he felt. "No, I kinda... I knew it before."

"Uh-huh. And you didn't say anything exactly why?"

"I wasn't... sure, I guess," Jensen said softly. "And then you were mad at me..."

Jared rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Goddammit, Jensen, you stubborn bastard. C'mere."

Jensen gladly crawled back into bed with him – even though his jeans were clean and the sheets really, really weren't – and opened his mouth for Jared's kiss.

It wasn't all perfect, and it wouldn't be for a while – Jensen wasn't looking forward to another long-distance relationship when he found a new job – but they would try. They had all the time in the world.

 

The end.


End file.
